A second Michaelis Family Christmas
by CSMichaelis
Summary: It's Angelina and Kathryn's first Christmas and their siblings are determined to have another wonderful Christmas with Family and friends gathering near
1. Chapter 1

"Look how pretty mommy, the snow is coming back!" Rachel Michaelis cried excitedly as she took her place between Vincent and Rowan. The boys watched as the snow blanketed the grounds of the castle. Ciel joined his children, gazing out at the pure, newly fallen snow,he smiled faintly, the season no longer brought the young demon pain, Sebastian had seen to that.

"It is a pretty thing mommy, do you think so too?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. It very much reminds me of a Christmas card Lizzy gave me when we were little." He replied.

"Did it have a lot of snow too Mum?" Rowan turned to his mother.

"Yes, and a horse pulling a carriage."

"That was very nice of Cousin Lizzy to get you a card, can we give her one too?" Vincent didn't bother taking his eyes off of the window, he loved winter and playing in the snow with his family.

"Mum?"

"Yes Rowan?"

"Since you didn't get to play last time, and there aren't any babies in your tummy this time, can we go out and play?"

""We'll see Rowan. Angelina and Kathryn are still very small." Ciel patted his son's head affectionately causing him to smile.

"Mommy, can we please have a Christmas this time, Brother Vincent and Me and Brother Rowan were only tiny babies and Cousin Lizzy lives with us and she likes to have one. oh please mommy, say yes?" The young princess begged.

"I'll have to talk to your father about it, that's a lot of work and I don't know if he'll want to do it again."Ciel explained softly.

"Daddy loves us, he will do it." Rachel stated.

"What makes you so sure?"

"We are Daddy's babies and this is baby Angel and baby Kathryn's very first one. You are our mommy if you would be happy to have it and his babies want it, daddy loves us so much we will have Christmas!"

"Yay!" The boys cheered. Ciel knew there was no way to avoid it, he and Sebastian would most certainly have to give them what they wanted. There were no more excuses for Ciel not to allow the children to experience the holiday, no excuses for him to not participate in winter games.

Ciel felt a gentle nudge against his leg and looked down.

"Feeling a bit left out Eve?" He asked picking up the cat and holding her carefully. Eve purred loudly, clearly enjoying the affection.

"Mommy, the mommy kitty loves you so much!" Rachel grinned showing off her tiny fangs.

"It looks that way doesn't it?"

"Do you love her too?"

"Yes. Eve's a good girl."

"Mommy, it is the kitties very first Christmas with us too, we should get presents for them!"

"That would be a very happy thing." Vincent agreed.

"Brothers, sister,Mama, we came home,here we are,did you miss us lots?" Evian asked as He entered the room followed by Sebastian who carried Kathryn and Angelina.

"Yes, we miss you when you go with Daddy. Can we go next time please?"Rachel asked as she, Rowan and Vincent made their way over to their father and siblings.

"We'll see children, did you listen to your mother?" Sebastian set his daughters on the floor to play.

"Did you get mum a present Dad?"

"Why on earth would I get your mother a gift?" Sebastian asked playfully.

"Because you love my mommy and he is good." Rachel suggested.

"Or cause mum is nice and gives us candy." Rowan added.

"Mommy feeds us, he does not have to. That is a nice thing to do."

"Mama gives you presents, he does not ask for anything back." Evian rushed to Ciel giving him a hug.

"All very good reasons children, but I'm afraid I-"

"Mommy,Mommy!"Kathryn and Angelina cried in unison, the twins held out their arms to their mother. Ciel couldn't resist and lifted the girls into his arms. Sebastian leaned down and kissed him.

"Dad,can we play outside today?"Vincent asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Vincent, your grandfather wants me to-" Sebastian couldn't finish, sorrowful,crimson eyes stared up at him.

"Stop this, you can't possibly -" Vincent rubbed his tears away. Sebastian's heart was breaking.

"Yes Vincent, we can go out, one day that's not going to work with me."Sebastian replied. Ciel shook his head.

"You know if our children came to you a hundred years from now in tears you'd give them whatever they want. They have you wrapped around their fingers and you know it's smiled faintly.

"As if you wouldn't." Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest.

"I never said I wouldn't. You're the one saying that won't always work."

"I must point out that if by that time the children feel the need to come to us in tears, we didn't teach them properly."

"You should not say that daddy, you and mommy teach us lots. We are very good babies and listen to you." Rachel added.

"You are good, however if you don't know by the time your over a hundred years old -"

"Mommy, ask dad please?" Vincent cried.

"Later. If you want to go out side you should get your coat and shoes."

"Mama, please ask?" Ciel sighed

"What is it Ciel, is everything alright?" Sebastian knelt in front of his mate.

"Everything's fine, the children just want to know if they can have Christmas this year."

"I see, and what are your thoughts on it?"Sebastian asked.

"I told them it was your decision since you suggested it the first time around. It was a lot of work and we had three little ones then, our family grew since then."

"Yes it has. Rowan joined us that year but he didn't come to us until after everything was done. I'm sure he, Kathryn and Angelina would enjoy playing in the snow, that was also the year we taught out children how to make snowballs and snowdemons."

"That's true, so are you telling me that you want to do all that?"

"Of course. Unless you don't feel up to it. With such small children it can be tiring."

"Please mama, you said there are no more babies, can we please have Christmas?"

"I suppose we could, but you're older now and that means you're big enough to help." The children cheered and clapped excitedly.

"Thank you mommy and daddy, we will be very good helpers. I promise."Rachel grinned. She then walked over to her baby sisters.

"This is happy babies, we will show you how to throw snowballs at daddy, but you should never throw anything at mommy. That is going to be a happy thing. Mommy is good at it. You will see."

"Mommy!" The younger girls cried joyfully.

"We can do this mum, we will do a good job!" Rowan said.

"I know you will children. I believe that together we can create the best Christmas a demon family has ever had." Sebastian encouraged.

"Can we get a tree?"Vincent asked.

"I think that would be an excellent place to start, get your coats and shoes, your sisters need theirs too.." Sebastian watched the older children run from the room to gather the items.

Ciel smiled, he loved seeing his children happy.

"Things we do for our children." He said as Sebastian pulled him into a hug.

"It's those 'things' that will give them a lifetime of memories to look back on and know how much they are loved. You and I will also cherish this time with them. We had a wonderful holiday last time, we can make it even better." He kissed Ciel lovingly.

"Daddy!" Kathryn and Angelina giggled and clapped.

"You like it when I'm nice to your mother, you know, your brother Evian didn't approve at all. It's nice to see someone can appreciate the effort."

"Sebastian, you shouldn't -" The older demon leaned his mate back in his arms so that Ciel was looking up into his eyes. He smiled lowering his head kissing his mate again.

"Charmer."Ciel said softly when Sebastian began to nuzzle him affectionately.

"It's not simply turning on the Michaelis charm, the love I offer you is genuine and endless. I'm sure you know that by now You are my everything, my destiny."

"I love you so 're an amazing father Sebastian.

"If that's right, it's only because of you that I can be. Behind every good father, there's a mate who showed him how to be so. Thank you for the opportunity to be a parent and have this time with our little ones."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I know it was a bit of a shaky start but I love them."

"You've more than made up for your initial difficulty. I have no doubt that you have a great deal of love for the children."

"Hurry Mommy and Daddy, we are already ready. We are excited!"Rachel shouted.

"I'd better get the sled my father gave us that year. I think it would be best if you take the children and ride along."

"I'll get Kathryn and Angelina their shoes and coats." Ciel said as Sebastian set him on his feet.

"We have them Mama!" Evian said rushing over to them with the required items. Ciel took them and got the young princesses ready.

"Come on little ones, we can wait for your father at the door." He said and took Kathryn and Angelina by their hands and helped them to the door. This was sure to be an interesting experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel found himself seated on a large sled with his children,Sebastian pulled them through the snow covered forest carefully,the snow made a soft crunching sound under the older demon's feet. Angelina growled softly at the snowflakes that were falling around them.

"It is okay, it will not hurt you baby Angel, Mama and dad are here they will protect us. Do not get angry at the snow it's is not bad." Evian explained. Angelina tapped her mother's arm and pointed to the ground.

"That's snow too. It won't hurt you. I'll show you in a few minutes. We'll get off the sled and mommy and daddy will play with you already?"

"Mommy,dadyee" Kathryn cried waving her tiny arms.

"How is it that sometimes I'm daddy and others I'm that?" Sebastian called over his shoulder.

"Stop complaining,at least it's close." Ciel said sternly.

"Oh no, daddy is complaining,what do we do,does it mean he is sad,I am going to cry!"Rachel covered her ears with her hands.

"Rachel, your father isn't sad, he just does this sometimes. Everything is fine." Ciel soothed.

"Mommy said it so it is true, daddy is not sad and I will not be a sad Rachel. It will be alright."

"That's right. It's nothing to worry about. Your father will get over it." Ciel promised. Rachel tilted her head and moved closer to her father.

"Daddy, when will you be over it?"Ciel chuckled softly.

"there's nothing to get over Rachel,all is well."

"Yay!" The eldest children cried lifting their arms above their head.

"Ah!" Kathryn and Angelina said in unison in an effort mimic their older siblings.

"Good job baby sisters, We are proud of you brothers and sister." Rachel grinned showing her tiny fangs and causing the younger girls to shriek happily. Sebastian smiled though he didn't turn around.

"Dad, will grandfather be very angry at you for not going to him?"Vincent asked.

"No, I spoke to your grandmother, everything is fine."

"I love Grandmother and Grandfather,Daddy." Rachel declared.

"I know Rachel, so do they." Sebastian replied. Angelina growled quietly burying her face in her mother's chest. Ciel wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Poor Angelina,mommy's here, you're going to be fine, I have you."Sebastian felt bad for the child, He was grateful to Ciel for being patient and not giving up as he knew most would in time.

"And that Ciel is the very reason no other demon could ever be the mother of my children." The older demon stopped in the middle of a clearing this would be an ideal place to take a break." He announced.

"Since when do you need a break?" Ciel asked cuddling Angelina

"Not for me exactly, I think we could use the opportunity to teach our little ones." Sebastian said helping Rachel and Vincent off the sled.

"This is going to be a happy thing,Brothers, sisters,we get to play with daddy and maybe if we ask very nicely mommy will play because...because the babies are here now. Mommy will you please, please play with us?"

"Why would I want to do something like that, do I look like the sort of mother that would play with their children?" Ciel asked playfully as Sebastian set him down on the ground.

"Yes!" Four voice answered in unison through giggles.

"I am going to throw snow at Daddy!"Rachel clapped and began jumping up and down excitedly.

"You think so, I'm terribly sorry to say this, however I'm fairly sure you won't have the -" Sebastian was cut off when a snowball came in contact with his face. Rachel laughed.

"That was silly Mommy!" She clapped, Kathryn and Angelina joined in. Ciel knelt in the snow near his youngest daughters and began making each child a snowball. When he finished, he handed the first one to Angelina taking hold of her arm and letting her aim for Sebastian.

"If you hit Angelina and Kathryn back, you're going to find yourself in trouble,just like before. They're too small for you to throw them like you do." Ciel warned.

"I do know my own strength and I'm always careful with the children. I promise you I won't harm them." Sebastian moved closer and got down to the children's level.

"It's alright Angelina, Daddy won't be angry with you,it's fun." He assured his little girl. Ciel gently pulled her arm back above her head and helped her to throw it. Angelina shrieked with joy when the snowball collided with her father's hand.

"Excellent first try Angelina,Daddy is very proud." Sebastian praised. Ciel smiled enjoying the moment.

"Mommy, can i hold baby Angel's hand while you help baby Kathryn?" Rachel pleaded.

"You can't let her go." Ciel told her.

"I promise, I love baby Angel and baby Kathryn and my brothers and you and Daddy and -"

"We love you too Rachel." Sebastian said, Ciel allowed his eldest daughter to take hold of her sister's hand and his smile widened when Rachel showed her fangs once more.

"Yay, I am going to be a taking care of sister Angelina, Rachel." She exclaimed proudly. Ciel gave the second one to Kathryn and pointed her toward her father.

"Dadyee!" She giggled.

"Hello Kathryn, are you ready to try as well?" Sebastian asked.

"Dadyee!'

"Yes my dear daughter,let your mother help you. It's alright."Kathryn shrieked with excitement as her snowball hit Sebastian's knee.

"Well done Kathryn, daddy is very proud. He reached forward and raised the giggling child into his arms and tickled her. Ciel smiled and turned to his children.

"Come here my little ones." He called and found himself surrounded by his children.

"Yes?" They said in unison.

"I want to play a game with you. I-"

"Yay Mommy, I like playing with you,this is such a very happy thing!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What should we play Mum?

"I think we should have a snowball fight with your father" he whispered. The children grinned

"I like it mama, I do. We will win." Evian whispered back.

"What are you doing over there"' Sebastian called.

"we should do it now mommy." Vincent said. Ciel nodded.

"Stand up children." Ciel said before going over to his mate and taking Kathryn back.

"What's this?"

"Sebastian, we officially declare a snow war with you I'm setting the rules. First don't hit the babies, second don't hit the older children hard just a very light toss would do. Third when we win, you can't complain." Sebastian smirked.

"All of you against me is it, well as much as I love you all i will not back down, are you certain you want to go to war with me?"

"Oh yes Daddy we are sure. We will win and then you will not. We have mommy will us and we are smart and good." Rachel said.

"Very well, if it's a war you want, I'm happy to oblige but if i win, each of you will have to give me whatever I ask for."

"Okay." The children answered together.

"Well then, let the game begin."


	3. Chapter 3

"We win, we are very good at this game!" Vincent cried jumping up and down with his siblings. Sebastian lay in the snow shaking his head.

"You may have won the battle my children, however this war is far from over, we have all winter to continue." He said.

"We will win no matter what daddy because we are good and you are not allowed to get us!' Rachel teased. Sebastian smirked.

"Who came up with that rule?"

"Me. I am your baby Rachel, do you remember?" Ciel smiled.

"How could I forget, however -" Sebastian pushed himself up and was suddenly beside his daughter, raising her into his arms and tickling the small girl.

"No, No daddy that is not fair. You are not supposed to tickle, you are cheating." She laughed.

"Dad is funny, I like him very much." Rowan said happily.

"Mama, will our tree be very big?" Evian asked hopefully.

"We'll have to see, I can't promise that it will be, but I can promise that if we can't find one today, your father will bring one before Christmas."

"Because Dad loves us and he does not like to make us sad?"

"That's right,your father loves you and your siblings very much." Ciel confirmed.

"Because we are gifts that you gave each other, is that really true Mama?" Ciel hugged his eldest son.

"it's absolutely true. It has been since the day you were born. I remember the very first Christmas we celebrated as a family when I was holding near the tree, you took a ribbon from one of the presents and put it on yourself."

"I really did?" Evian smiled.

Yes, you really did. We have a photograph of you wearing it in one of our photo books at home."

"Can I see it when we go back?"

"it might take a while to find, we have a lot of photos of all six of you."

"Mama?" Evian stared up at Ciel his crimson eyes pleading before the request had been given.

"What ?"

"This Christmas, can we please take lots of family photos?" Ciel was always powerless against the children's requests when they looked into his eyes and asked for something.

"Alright Evian. We'll have photos." He kissed the top of his son's head.

"Ciel, children , we must be on our way if you want to look at the trees, it will be evening before we know it."Sebastian placed his youngest daughters back on the sled.

"Dad, can I please help pull the sled, I'll be Nice and I will listen very good."

"we'll see Rowan. Perhaps after we get the tree." Sebastian replied.

"Do you like Christmas trees dad?" Vincent asked.

"I suppose I've learned to like some of them, your mother does a very good job directing the decorating of ours."

"Can we please put things on the tree too?" Rachel grinned at her mother.

"You're big enough, I see no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to decorate the tree." Ciel replied, the children cheered.

Kathryn cuddled unto her mother as they continued on their search for a tree.

"My little Kathryn, you're so sweet. Mommy loves you." Ciel rubbed her back and listened to her babble softly as if to hold a conversation with him. Sebastian stopped in the middle of the woods.

"I think this is a good place to begin. Children, I want you all to stay close to your mother and myself, it's easy to get lost in wooded areas. Your mother will take my head if one of you runs off." Sebastian said as the children and Ciel got off the sled.

"Oh no,will mommy give it back?" Rachel fretted.

"Give what back?" Sebastian asked.

"You said mommy will take your head away. Will mommy give it back, I do not think that is a nice thing to do."

""I didn't mean it in the literal sense of course. You see my little Rachel, that phrase means that your mother will be very angry, nothing more." The older demon explained.

"you will keep your head Daddy?"

"Certainly, anyway,your mother loves me far too much to do such a thing, don't you Ciel my love?"

"Would you like to test your theory?"Sebastian smirked.

"Anytime you think you would like to try Ciel, I invite you to." Ciel turned to Rachel.

"Would you like to hold your sisters' hands?" The young demon's blue eyes lit up instantly.

"Oh yes Mommy, that is a very happy thing to do, can I please?" Ciel allowed her to take hold of both the younger girls. Rachel grinned showing her brothers her teeth.

"Brothers, do you see, I am a taking care of our babies Rachel!" She cried excitedly causing the boys to cheer and offer her praise.

"Dad is going to play with mum, this is going to be so funny!" Rowan announced.

"Yes my little ones, your mother and I do enjoy our little games here and there. I must say it would be interesting to find out who would win, myself or your mother." The children giggled.

"Silly Dad, Mama will win like always."

"Yes Mommy will win because he is mommy and you love him so much!" Vincent added.

"We can play too?"

"Of course, but we must be mindful of Kathryn and Angelina. Rachel if thing get too rough, I'd like you to take them and stand right over there by that tree." Sebastian pointed to a large fir tree. The children's eyes lit up.

"Can we please have it Daddy and mommy?" Rachel pleaded.

"Ciel, what are your thoughts on that tree?"

"I'd have to look at the back, we can't have a tree with a bare spot at Christmas."

"We can put it in a corner and -"

"I'll give you the same answer I gave you last time you said it. No. I'll know it's there and it'll irritate me."

"Fair enough, Come children, let's accompany your mother to get a closer look, but first there's a small matter of the challenge your mother set before me. I accept it and I believe it's my turn now." Sebastian chuckled and started toward his mate who wasn't quite ready for him as Sebastian collided with him and both ended up in the snow.

their children cheered for Ciel and the former earl found himself in Sebastian's grasp as the older demon propped himself up on his elbow leaning over Ciel.

"you utter loon, what do you think you're doing?" Ciel asked freeing his arms and gathering snow to throw at his mate.

Sebastian managed to knock it out of his hand before kissing Ciel. The younger demon lightly pressed Sebastian's chest,signaling his mate to stop.

"That's not fair at all." Ciel complained lifting his arms to drape them around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian smiled and kissed him again.

"Who said I was fair, no my darling mate you see all is fair in love and war. As we seem to be both in love and at war, well I suppose that makes you my prisoner and I shall keep you all for myself for eternity." He said grinning.

"No one can save you now, you are doomed to live the rest of your life with me as my mate and you will never be -"

"We will save you Mama, we are not going to let dad keep you away from us. Do not worry here we come. Come brothers and sisters, let us get Mama!"Evian shouted as the little demons charged their father. Evian led them into battle followed by Vincent and Rowan. Rachel brought up the end still holding onto her sisters who were laughing as they ran as fast as their tiny legs would allow. Just before the children attacked their father Sebastian leaned down once again and Ciel whispered in his ear.

"You're one hell of a father. I love you."

"And I love you my Ciel. It's wonderful to see you smile and enjoy yourself. If you'll excuse me, I must see to the six young heroes who wish to force me to share." Sebastian moved toward them and allowed himself to be forced into the snow once more pretending to be overpowered by the children. Ciel sat up and watched for a moment before getting up and going to inspect the tree.


	4. Chapter 4

A\N: Apparently my stories about my little family have become boring so thank you to everyone that has been so supportive of it but as of right now, there will be no more. I'm sure this decision will come as a relief to some of you. I know that perhaps I have taken it too far. Due to lack of interest, I won't bother finishing any of the stories and I will be leaving the Black Butler category as well. I've yet to decide whether or not I will continue on this site.

once again thank you for everything.


	5. Chapter 5

"Isn't it fun Ciel, you, me and Alois shopping for Christmas presents, the snow falling around us and -"

"Mummy!" Lenora cried as Naveen appeared. The young demon grasped for her mother.

"I thought you were going with Sebastian." Alois said taking his daughter.

"I was eh,I am. Lenora wanted you and she cried nearly the entire way here." Naveen explained.

"My poor little girl,I'm right here now." Alois soothed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"She's so adorable!" Lizzy squealed causing Alois to smile.

"Thank you. She such a wonderful baby." Lenora grabbed her mother's jacket and closed her eyes.

"You're mummy's miracle baby aren't you Lenora,my sweet little girl." Naveen embraced his mate carefully.

"You two have made my life so wonderful, I love you so much." He nuzzled Alois affectionately.

"We love you too." Alois replied.

"Cousin Lizzy!" Ciel turned to find Rachel skipping toward them followed by the rest of the Michaelis family. Rachel stopped in front of her mother.

"I remembered we should not call you mommy out here." She whispered before hugging Ciel.

"That's right,I'm very proud of you for remembering that." Ciel praised.

"guess what we saw!" Rowan cried.

"What did you see?"

"People singing, they were singing together and we stopped to listen."

"I see, what were they singing?" Ciel asked.

"I know, I do!" Rachel raised her hand and began jumping up and down.

"Alright, what did you hear?" Rachel grinned before she sang.

"Sleep in heavy lee peas..." Sebastian had covered his face with his hand to hide the amused grin that was forming Ciel, Lizzy and Alois clapped while allowing the young girl to see their smiles.

"Do you like it,I did my very best,someday I will be a singing Rachel and you will be very proud of me!" Ciel pulled her close.

"We're already proud of you Rachel, for just being here."

"Brothers, sisters, this is a happy thing, we are loved very much!" Rachel twirled happily.

"They're so cute!" Lizzy cooed.

"I thought you were taking the children shopping." Ciel said to his mate.

"They wanted to come and give you a hug before we begin." Sebastian explained. Angelina who was being held by her father along with Kathryn, reached out for her mother, tears filled her eyes and she began to whimper.

"I'm right here Angelina, mommy loves you." Ciel comforted.

"Mommy, why does baby Angel cry?"

"She has a lot of reasons, that's how she tells us she wants something or that she's feeling sad."

"Oh. I do not like it when our babies are sad Mommy." Rachel told him.

"I don't either. She'll feel better soon."Ciel rubbed the infant's back gently.

"it's alright. Are you hungry, Sebastian, where are the bottles?" He waited as his mate pulled the required object from the stroller, handing it to Ciel who wasted no time in feeding his daughter.

"Kathryn might want to eat too." He said, prompting his mate to offer the second bottle to Kathryn who accepted it happily. The Michaelis children gathered around their parents to watch their sisters eat.

"Our babies like having a bottle, and they are little" Rachel said smiling at Kathryn.

"Hello baby, I am happy that you are a girl, I will buy you happy things someday when I have my own money. I will give hugs to you and baby Angel."Rachel promised with a smile.

When Angelina and Kathryn finished their bottles, they were placed in their stroller.

"Be good for your father, children." Ciel instructed, giving each child a hug.

"We will Mommy. We are going to buy presents!" Rachel replied excitedly.

"I know, have fun, but don't let your father get lost, it's an important job." Rachael grabbed onto Sebastian.

"I have Daddy, mommy, do not be sad. Can we sing songs and get happy things?"

"You can if you choose."Sebastian leaned down to kiss Ciel.

"Lenora, Mummy'll see you soon."Alois said as Naveen took her in his arms. the tiny girl gave a small wave.

"You know,"Alois said watching his mate and daughter follow the Michaelis family down the sidewalk. "It's strange to think that something so beautiful and precious could be part of me. "

"I know what that feels like. I'm still amazed when I look at my children. After everything I did and with Sebastian being who he is, but I wouldn't trade them for the world. They're precious gifts, each one of them." Lizzy smiled.

"If I ever have the chance to be a mother, I hope I can be as good at it as the two of you." She cooed.

"You will be, if not better."Ciel commented as they made their way through the street.

"Where to first?"Alois asked looking through the shop windows.

"I think we should start further down and work our way back up. That way when we've finished, we can meet Sebastian, the children and Naveen back where we started. There are a lot of good shops down there anyway, By the time we would get there. it's possible that they'll either be closed or there won't be much left."

"That's probably best, Especially this time of and their brother will be out shopping. awe'll be lucky to get half of what we're here for."Ciel replied as they continued on their journey.

"I can't wait to see Lenora's face when she sees what I'm getting her. Naveen and I agreed not to get each other a gift so we can spend more on her. It's going to be great."

"I love seeing little ones happy, they're all so adorable."Lizzy squealed.

"What are you getting your children, Ciel?"the blonde demon asked.

"I haven't completely decided yet. They're happy with anything really, as long as it's given to them with love. I could get them each a pair of socks and they'd be grateful. I wouldn't do that of course. Np one wants to get clothes at that age as a gift. They'll only be small once. I'd like for them to be able to look back on our holidays and remember them fondly when their older."

"It would be nice, they could share the storied and traditions with their children and-"

"My children aren't allowed to have children or get married. they're always going to be my little ones and I refuse to share them. No one in Heaven, Hell or here could ever be a good enough mate for them."

"Okay, yeah but you know eventually they'll do it anyway."Alois pointed out.

"No. They do as they're told mostly."

"Whatever. I know the truth and so do you." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Whether or not I will is irrelevant. Right now our focus should be on this Christmas, we have a party to plan and presents to buy. This year is Angelina and Kathryn's first one, I have to have everything perfect."

"It will be. You're not on your own you know. We're here too, I realize it's not much but I told you I'd help."

"And I can do some of the planning if you want, you know how much I love parties."Lizzy offered. When they finally reached the toy shop, the trio began looking through the objects. Ciel stopped in front of a display of ice skates. He examined them carefully.

"Do you think Evian, Vincent,Rachel and Rowan are too small to learn ice skating, Sebastian could show them. "

"They'd like that, Hannah taught us how, Luca didn't want to stop."Alois answered. "They've got a pair of pink ones that look like they might fit Rachel."

"She does love pink, I'm just worried they might be afraid of it. The lake freezes up and it's pretty solid through the winter. I'm just not sure."

"Maybe you should talk to Sebastian about it, he'd have an opinion."

"He'll tell me I'd know better than he would because I'm their mother."

"Well that's very helpful, isn't it?" Alois said sarcastically. Ciel and Lizzy shook their heads. "What, if that were true, why would you need to ask in the first place?"

"I don't know, to make him feel special I suppose."The former Earl sighed. "I suppose I could get them and maybe they'll get used to them, but the blade at the bottom kind of-" Ciel, these are designed for little children. Sebastian's going to be with them and you'll be there, they'll be fine, stop being such an overprotective mother."

"Don't start with me Alois, I'll drop you off at the nearest-"

"I think you should do it, Ciel, the children would have so much fun learning with you." Lizzy encouraged, bringing a halt to the argument. After much debate, Ciel made his decision and carried the items over to a wagon, placing them inside.

"I should've just brought the one I got last time I was here." He grumbled.

"No use in complaining about it is there?"

"I'm not complaining, I'm just stating-"

"Complaining." Alois shot back. Ciel grabbed the slightly older demon's coat, pulling him closer.

"If you don't shut it, I'm going to give you something to complain about." Ciel released him and Alois fell silent.

"We have other things to shop for today, we should keep going."Lizzy said, walking forward, giving the boys no other choice but to follow in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: after some consideration, and regardless of the comments I've received, I have come to the conclusion that since some of you still enjoy my Michaelis family stories the way they are, and have been encouraging me to keep creating these stories, I'll do just that. I write the family theme because that's me. I am going to continue to do my stories in my way. You don't have to like them and you don't have to read them., but this is what I do. I would encourage those of you who have a story or series you want to write, to do so and no matter how many chapters or stories it takes, you tell your story. Don't let anyone get you down about any aspect of your work. be who you are, write what you want. T

Ciel watched his mate carry the large boxes from their store room and followed Sebastian into the sitting room, where the older demon placed them near their tree.

"All that's Christmas tree decorations?" The former earl asked, surprised by what was in front of him.

"Mostly, the smaller one has the paper snow globes I made with them last year, we may not have celebrated, but it certainly didn't stop them from wanting to create holiday crafts."

"Of course not, they love their art time with you." Ciel said opening one of the boxes, he smirked at the sight of the red and white Santa hat. He pulled it out, showing it to Sebastian.

"You're wearing this for the children again aren't you?" The older demon sighed.

"I would rather not. I only did it in the first place because you had invited Lady Elizabeth, I remembered how she fusses over my outfit and rather than interrupt your time with her, I eliminated the need for that particular topic of conversation."

"She lives here now, what's to stop her?"

"You just find it amusing."Sebastian accused.

"That's true. I do. This is Angelina and Kathryn's first Christmas, you can't deny them the same-"

"They're too young to remember."

"That's what photos are for and I'll know." Sebastian sighed.

"If I must wear that hat, you shall just have to be Santa's little elf. You're just the right size you know." Sebastian smirked.

"And you're just the right size for someone of my size to make you regret your choice of words."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't put me in the position to prove you wrong.."

"Such a mean little thing." Sebastian shook his head.

"You started it. I just finished it."

"I've not yet begun to fight, dear one." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"idle threats, that's all they are. Help me find the star for the tree, you know how the little ones like to argue over it. I want you to put it on before they come in to decorate the tree, if they don't notice it, they can't fight."

"Right away...young master."

"And after that, you can clean the castle." Ciel replied, easily slipping back into the role.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"If you're going to put yourself in that position, why not?" Sebastian began searching through the ornaments. "Will Lady Elizabeth be joining us for the tree decorating?"

"I think so. Don't forget this year's art projects, they need to be put on there too. I want them handled carefully. They can't be replaced."

"Of course, the entire reason behind those hand print ornaments was so that you could keep them. You really must see how they painted the clay, you will absolutely adore them."

"I think you should do it every year, that way we can-"

"Mama!" Evian cried rushing to Ciel and wrapping his arms around him. Ciel lifted him into his arms.

"Mama, can we put the decorations on now?"the demonling gazed down at the boxes eagerly.

"Can I please wear the hat?" Evian pointed to the red and white object with a grin. Ciel, unable to refuse, picked it up and placed it on his eldest son's head. The child giggled.

"I like your hat Dad. I am so happy that Mama will make you wear it again!"

"What makes you think I would do something just because your mother tells me to?"

"Silly Dad. You always do what mama says. Mama is the boss." Ciel couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"Not anymore he's not." Sebastian replied, rummaging through the boxes. Evian tilted his head slightly.

"Are you sure, Dad?"

"Quite sure, yes.

"Then why does Mama tell you to do things and you do it right away?"

"Because I love your mother, and you do things for the ones you love."

"Like when you cleaned the ballroom and put the tree up and even made all the dust go away from Mama's very favorite photo of us?"

"Well-"

"Or when Mama asked you to go shopping so Cousin Lizzy could eat dinner and when you fixed the castle, that was a happy thing to do."

"when you put it all like that, of course it sounds that way." Ciel shook his head in amusement.

"Let's not forget that I asked you to find the star and here you are looking through all the decorations for it." Ciel added.

"I'm only doing so because I love my Mate and Children."

"You are happy things to have Mama and Dad, you are so funny!" Evian's grin widened to reveal his fangs.

"Mommy, Daddy, we are coming!" Rachel cried from the hall. "I have our babies, they are coming too. Do not worry I will not let them fall down." The remaining Michaelis children and Lizzy appeared before them. Angelina and Kathryn toddled along holding Rachel's hands. The young princess was never happier than when she was charged with looking after the younger girls.

"Hello Mommy, Daddy and Brother Evian. What are you doing today?" She asked cheerfully.

"We're getting everything ready so we can decorate the tree, and your father is having a butler relapse." Ciel explained.

"I most certainly am not." Ciel lowered Evian to his feet and watched him rush over to his siblings.

"Hello brothers and sisters and Cousin Lizzy. I am wearing Dad's special hat, Mama is going to make him wear it on Christmas."The children cheered.

"Mommy, can I please put on the special decorations I made?" Rachel pleaded.

"Yes, you'll all put your own on the tree. it's only fair."

"Do you hear babies, Mommy will let us do it. Do not worry we will help you." The young princess promised walking closer to Ciel.

"Meemee."Kathryn's soft voice called out, her free hand grasping for her mother. Ciel held out his hand, allowing his daughter to take hold of it and move closer.

"Shall we begin then?" Sebastian pulled out the first ornament. The brown rocking horse swayed in the air as the older demon held it by the green ribbon, the crooked smile that had been painted on the wooden animal was met with applause.

"Brother Rowan, it is your horsey!" Rachel cried.

"Yes. I did the very best I could. Mum, Dad, I tried to make it nice." The young prince stepped forward to claim the object.

"it's beautiful Rowan, where will you put it?"Rowan approached the tree, searching for the perfect place.

"Can I put it in the middle of the tree?"Sebastian lifted his son off the floor and raised him to the branch where he joyfully placed the object on the tree before finding himself on his feet once more.

"Well done, let's see what we have next." Again the demon reached into the box.

"Oh, I hope it is for me, Baby Angel, you can help me." Rachel offered as her younger sister grabbed onto her dress and stared up at her.

"It looks like we have a little blue bird. Which one of my little artists painted this?" Evian's hand shot into the air.

"I did!" He cried proudly. "I made it for my Mama. Can we put it on together?" Kathryn released her mother's hand, taking hold of his jacket, allowing both Ciel and Evian to take the ribbon. Lizzy gave a small shriek of delight.

"Where should it go?"Evian scanned the tree, then pointed to the spot.

"There, in front." Ciel and Evian placed the object as high as the young demonling could reach with his mother's help.

"That way it looks like it is flying and the puppy or babies will not get it. I would be so sad."The child said before returning to his siblings.

"Cousin Lizzy, do you want to put something on the tree, you can have a pretty pink one."Vincent offered.

"I'd like that very much. You know, when we were little, your mommy and I used to decorate a Christmas tree together." The children gasped in surprise.

"There were Christmas trees when Mommy was little?"Rachel and Vincent cried in unison.

"Oh yes, your grandparents had one every year, and they also had a party, then on Christmas day, my family would go over and spend the whole day at their house, We would play with our toys together."

"Mommy is good at playing things, he makes our tiny hearts happy. Yay Mommy!" the young princess cheered.

"Mum, did you play some of our games?"Rowan asked.

"We played hide and seek sometimes."

"Those games didn't last long, Ciel was always good at finding me quickly." Lizzy added, " It was Sebastian that found you, I just followed him to you."

"Daddy played too?"

"No. when I was small, we had a dog named Sebastian."

"My name is S'bastian too!" Vincent said proudly.

"Your middle name, yes." Ciel confirmed

"Oh my, that is a lot of S'bastians." Rachel nodded her head as she spoke.

"I suppose it is. " Sebastian patted his daughter's head.

"How many Cousin Lizzy's Mommy?"

"Only one cousin, but your Aunt Beth is named Elizabeth too. There are also two Rachels in our family."

"Mama, I am the only Evian."

"Yes, that's true. But we love you very much." Ciel said cuddling the child.

"Because I am a present, like my brothers and sisters." Sebastian smiled, rubbing the boy's hair.

"Yes. You and your siblings are the greatest gifts your mother and I have ever given each other. This life would not be what it is now, if you six had not joined us. Your mother and I were very different before you came into the world and it's important that you always remember that."

"We are very good at remembering. I remember that Mommy said we made him be happy again!" Rachel raised her hands above her head triumphantly. Her siblings cheered.

"Babies are happy presents." Rowan said.

"Can we have Christmas time now?" Rachel pleaded.

"No Princess, Christmas will be here in three more days. We'll all have to wait until then."

"Oh now, that is a very long time to wait for it."

"But you've already waited all year. Three days more won't be that bad, it'll be here before you know it."Ciel pointed out.

"Yes it will Mommy, we will wait and wait and our hairs will be gray, just like Grandfather said Uncle Mordred does to him.' Ciel and Sebastian chuckled.

"It's not all that bad to wait. I know it's hard, but I know you can make it."

"But Dad, what if we cannot wait and we all get sad and cry lots and then Mum will be sad and you will be sad because we will be and Cousin Lizzy will-'

"I think you're being a bit dramatic, three days is not much time at all. It just feels like it because you really want it to be here. We'll just have to keep your mind on other things."

"Like what?"

"Finishing the tree for one, helping decorate for the party, perhaps you'd like to join me on a trip to the country tomorrow." Sebastian offered.

"I like the country, can we please go with Dad, Mum?" Ciel turned to his mate.

"What's out there?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, just a little something to keep the little ones occupied. I think they'll enjoy themselves and you can have the day to relax."

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"I meant to bring it up earlier, things happened and it slipped my mind, I'm not perfect you know."

"Really, that's not what I was led to believe." Ciel teased.

"Yes, well I see no reason to dwell on that...after all we do have six perfect children."

"True."

"Can we Mama, please, I want to go and we will be safe because Dad will be there."

"I don't know, I think maybe I should keep you home and you can help with chores." Rachel and Vincent narrowed their eyes at their mother.

"Mommy," Rachel said in a semi stern tone. "You are tricking us." She accused.

"I'm not. You wanted to help get ready for the party." Ciel replied.

"Mommy..." The young princess crossed her arms. "You are still tricking us." Ciel sighed.

"You know me too well I suppose. Alright children, you can go."

"You see, our children are brilliant, they see the two of us play and they've learned."Sebastian said proudly

"Of course we are brilliant, Daddy. Mommy is our mommy and you are our daddy."

"That was so sweet." Lizzy cooed. The family would continue to decorate into the night, stopping occasionally to hear a memory relayed from Ciel and Lizzy or to have hot chocolate by the fire. Ciel and Sebastian enjoyed the family moments and they hoped that when the children had grown, they too would look back on holidays and special events with all the fondness that filled their hearts in this moment.


End file.
